


RWBY Fables Cast Section

by Blazeburner14



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazeburner14/pseuds/Blazeburner14
Summary: Character Biographies Will Be Posted Here. No Story Chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

To give you a better understanding as well as to help you enjoy RWBY Fables even better, here I will be posting the backstories of my Original Characters as well as the standings and positions of the Original Cast itself.

To Further your experience, please follow me on Tumblr @Blazeburner14 - Ask RWBY Fables.


	2. Duran Raglan

**RWBY Fables / RWBY OC**

 

**Team DARK :** Duran Raglan

 

**Race :** Human

 

**Likes :** Action Movies, Doing things at his own pace, Getting to the point, His mother’s necklace, His Friends, His Mother’s Necklace

 

**Dislikes :** Drama Movies, Kira’s Annoyance, His Friends Getting Hurt, Racists, Ross’s Snoring

 

**Teammates :** Alice Vermillion, Ross Love, Kira Tabito

 

**Partner** **:** Alice Vermillion

 

**Affiliation :** Student Huntsmen, New Beacon Academy

 

 

**Biography**

 

Duran is the crimson haired leader of the New Beacon Academy freshmen team, Team DARK.

Born in the Kingdom of Vale, Duran was raised by a single huntress mother, Sarah “Crimson” Raglan, a former graduate of Beacon Academy. However, seeing how he was born in the middle of Vale’s reconstruction, Sarah bid her farewells to her remaining teammates and took Duran out of the kingdom onto a small island similar to Patch in order to be apart of his life. Thus, retiring from the life of a huntress.

With no knowledge into who his father was, Duran did live happily with his mother for a time. Until that night.

On the night of his seventh birthday, a group of bandits attacked the Raglan Estate. Leaving the young Duran terribly wounded, all he could hear was his mother being brutally tortured, unable to catch the words they were saying. After they were through with Sarah, the bandits left the Estate. But not without setting it aflame, leaving the two victims in the burning building.

Duran would have died in the burning house, were not for his mother’s sacrifice. While comforting and defending Duran from the flames, Sarah used what little aura she had left to force Duran’s to awaken, in response, healing his wounds and awakening his semblance as well. Duran was protected from the fire. However his mother died that night in the fire.

All he had left of her was the necklace he had got for her that night.

As for the bandits, they were never caught.

After his mother’s funeral, Duran was adopted by Grace Taker. His mother’s friend and former teammate. Unfortunately, that eventual night changed Duran completely as he grew aggressively depressive and antisocial, and would often suffer from panic attacks and nightmares about the night.

One night, Duran almost suffered from an attack that nearly took his life. He was once again saved - by his foster mother Grace. After that event, Duran started to allow people into his life, however a selective choice of people. But to Grace, it was a start into healing. Sadly, still retaining some of his….negative personalities.

After some time, Duran was eventually told of his mother’s achievements as a huntress by both Grace and her husband, Chris Taker. That’s when Duran decided to train to become a huntsmen like his mother, seeing as the only way to honor his mother’s sacrifice.

After enduring the Taker Family’s harsh training and receiving the credits, Duran was accepted into New Beacon Academy and became the leader of Team DARK.

  
  


**Personality**

 

Duran has a poor disposition, to put it mildly. He’s come to be accustomed into going after what he wants, regardless of what it takes to get it. He has shown to be introverted, stoic, rude individual who is usually not for conversation, but carries a bit of sass with him. Even though he has his friends and team to keep him company, Duran still prefers to be alone and have some time for himself sometimes.

Also, it seems that Duran has a bit of a rebellious - lonewolf streak about him as well. He doesn’t usually follow orders that easily and tends to go against them as much as he breaks them as he is also prone into doing things alone most times. This makes him unlikable and difficult to deal with or understand within a group, and only a few people are kind to him and like him for his “renegade” personality. If pushed the wrong way he is prone to acting in a form of aggression.

Earning his trust isn’t easy either as he is watchful of people, unlike his partner Alice, Duran doesn’t open to you  immediately. Trust is a fragile thing for a guy like Duran, you’ll lose it more quickly than you will earn it.

Most of his behavior seems to stern from his earlier childhood after losing his mother that night. This has caused a bit of a post-traumatic effect on him as he is truly afraid of losing people close to him. He sometimes suffers from panic attacks that either stems from the nightmares of his mother’s death, or anything that reminds him of that night.

Despite his otherwise crude demeanor, Duran is known to be a “Protector” among his peers. He cares deeply for his friends, seeing them as his own and is willingly to do anything to protect them. His time in New Beacon will be the first time he will work with others, mainly his teammates.

He is overprotective of his mother’s necklace for it’s one of the few things he has left of her besides the neck scarf he had received from Grace. 

  
  


**Semblance : Heat Drive**

 

Duran’s semblance involves being able to generate an intense vast amount of heat through his aura alone, mostly from his hands. This allows him to perform offensive and some defensive uses of attack, such as his trademark use for his semblance which involves him transferring generated heat into the objects he is holding. Mainly his sword, heating up the edges granting him extra cutting power. He’ll rarely heat up his hands for hand to hand combat methods. It also seems to grant him a form of heat resistance as well as it seems to increase his physical capabilities when activated.

 

 

**Weapon : Crimson Spiral**

 

Crimson Spiral is a scimitar longsword form of gunblade that serves as a hand cannon. The sword is made out of a special metal alloy suitable for Duran’s semblance, making it capable of withstanding intense heat, granting it a heated cutting edge without cracking or wearing from the heat alone. The trigger is a thumb press switch which is on the handle of the sword. Pressing and holding the trigger will shift it into Hand Cannon mode, firing a total of twelve shots per round. Heating up the gun will grant the bullets extra fire power.

It is noted that the Crimson Spiral was indeed his mother’s sword during her time as a huntress. Duran just made modifications to it to serve his combat style.


End file.
